


Spodziewana Niespodzianka

by Toootie



Series: DREAMS COME TRUE [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, macki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Coś dziwnego dzieje się na Baker Street.





	Spodziewana Niespodzianka

John i Sherlock mieszkali razem od kilku miesięcy i Sherlock powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać.  
To było… bardzo niezwykłe doświadczenie. Pierwszy raz mieszkał z kimś spoza rodziny. I robił to, chociaż Mycroft ostro się temu sprzeciwiał.  
Kiedy Sherlock ćpał i zdarzało mu się przysnąć na ławce w jakimś parku, niepokój jego brata był zrozumiały. Ale jemu nie podobało się nawet i to, że teraz znalazł sobie mieszkanie.  
Znalezienie współlokatora było tylko koniecznym następstwem tej decyzji- wiedział, że tylko tak da rade utrzymać to mieszkanie- zyski z pracy detektywa nie były na razie ani duże, ani regularne.  
Poznając Johna nie mógł przewidzieć, że ten właśnie współlokator stanie się jego przyjacielem i blogerem, obrońcą i częścią pracy- kimś, kto wypełni wiele luk w jego życiu i w dodatku sprawi, że będą mieli tak dużo klientów, że musieli zacząć wybierać, którą sprawą się zajmą.  
Sherlock na to nie liczył, ale kiedy tak się stało, nie potrafił z tego zrezygnować i dlatego wszystkie argumenty brata, choćby najbardziej pragmatyczne, odbijały się od jego absolutnej pewności, że nie chce zrezygnować z obecności Johna w swoim życiu.  
Mycroft powtarzał mu, że może będzie musiał za to płacić dużą cenę i że szczególnie w jego przypadku przywiązywanie się do kogokolwiek jest… wysoce nieracjonalne. I Sherlock właściwie przyznawał mu rację.  
Ale po prostu nie potrafił zrezygnować z przyjaciela.

***

Tego wieczoru wrócili do domu jeszcze przed 22.00, po rozwiązaniu sprawy zaginionej kelnerki i John zaczął go namawiać na zjedzenie kolacji i sen.  
A on- wbrew sobie, wbrew rozsądkowi- nauczył się tolerować, a potem wręcz lubić te namowy, traktując je jako dowód, że jest dla kogoś ważny, że jest kimś, kogo lubi się na tyle, by dbać o jego zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie protestował kiedy przyjaciel próbował go zmusić do zrobienia czegoś zdrowego.  
Tyle tylko, że już nie protestował za bardzo- zjadł kolację, a później, w nastroju , który u kogoś innego wywołałby wesołe pogwizdywanie , poszedł pod prysznic.  
Kiedy spod niego wyszedł, czuł się tak miło rozluźniony, że nagle miękkie łóżko wydawało się bardziej pociągającą perspektywą, niż ocena eksperymentu z grzybem w kuchni.  
\- Jooohn!- zawołał, bo nie chciało mu się iść do salonu.  
\- Ta?..- odparł leniwie tamten, stukając drzwiczkami od szafek.  
\- Możesz być zadowolony- idę spać!  
\- Boże! Czy mam powiadomić prasę?- zaśmiał się John. Też był w dobrym humorze- zrobili dzisiaj razem dużo dobrego.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przebrał w piżamę. Właściwie- to było nawet przyjemne, mieć kogoś, kto po kilku godzinach wspólnej pracy nadal jest zainteresowany tym, czy prześpi cztery czy osiem godzin w nocy.  
Wiele razy zdarzył już zastanowić się, co oznaczało to jak dobrze się dogadywali - czy to John był taki wyjątkowy, czy też on sam jakoś się zmienił, na tyle, żeby ktoś był w stanie go polubić. Naprawdę polubić, a nie tylko nauczyć się znosić, w wyniku świadomej decyzji, żeby nie dawać się wyprowadzać z równowagi zbyt często, żeby sobie oszczędzić zszarganych nerwów.  
Sherlock miał cichą nadzieję, że relacja, którą stworzyli była wynikiem jednego i drugiego.  
I z tą przyjemną myślą, odpłynął. Zaskakująco szybko…

***

W mieszkaniu na Baker Street było cicho, ciemno i wyjątkowo pusto, jedynym śladem obecności jego lokatorów był unoszący się w powietrzu, gryzący zapach- pozostałość po kolejnym eksperymencie, który poszedł nie tak, jak Sherlock to przewidywał.  
Okna w salonie były zamknięte, więc nic nie mogło go rozwiać.  
W pewnej chwili zaskrzypiały otwierane na górze drzwi i na schodach pojawił się cień- sylwetka ciemniejsza od otaczającego ją półmroku. Nikt nie zapalał światła, ale do salonu wpadało światło z ulicy- nienaturalnie pomarańczowy blask latarni.  
Cień zsunął się po stopniach i przybrał bardziej określony kształt- Johna, ubranego tylko w pasiaste bokserki z rozciągniętą gumką, w których sypiał, gdy było zbyt ciepło nawet na same spodnie od piżamy.  
Tylko, że tej nocy wcale nie było ciepło. Przynajmniej nie tutaj.  
John szedł powoli, ale bez nadmiernej ostrożności, tak jakby pozwolił przywyknąć oczom do ciemności jeszcze w swoim pokoju, jakby to zaplanował. Albo jakby doskonale pamiętał o wszystkich przeszkodach na drodze do pokoju Sherlocka.  
Poruszał się cicho i nie zapukał do drzwi sypialni, ani się przed nimi nie zatrzymał- od razu nacisnął klamkę i wsunął się raczej, niż wszedł do środka.  
Sherlock był w tej chwili tylko bezkształtnym pagórkiem na łóżku, nieruchomym i rozluźnionym, głuchym na to, co działo się dookoła.  
John stanął przy jego łóżku i patrzył na niego bez słowa, jakby dotarcie tutaj wyczerpało jego siły. Albo jakby nagle zaczął mieć wątpliwości.  
Po chwili jednak wyciągnął rękę w kierunku śpiącej postaci, a z jego ust wydobył się syk. Ręka wydłużała się i wydłużała, aż przestała przypominać ludzka kończynę, a zaczęła- gąbczastą mackę, zakończona jednym ostrym pazurem. Syk przybrał na sile.  
John zaczął chwiać się na boki, tak jakby przestępował z nogi na nogę. Zza jego pleców wysunęły się kolejne wąskie macki i wszystkie skierowały się w stronę śpiącego Sherlocka, który nie budził się, choć syczenie przybierało na sile.  
Tymczasem John przestawał przypominać człowieka, a coraz bardziej jakiegoś stwora z koszmaru. Jego głowa także wysunęła się do przodu i usta rozciągnął drapieżny uśmiech, który odsłonił długie spiczaste zęby i jakieś ruchliwe wyrostki. Jego macki dotknęły w tej chwili miękkiego pagórka pościeli i zaczęły szybko owijać się dookoła bardziej wystających części.  
Potwór, który przed chwila był Johnem, zmrużył oczy, a czoło nasunęło mu się na nos, więc przypominał jakieś okrutne, bezrozumne zwierzę, którego jednak próżno byłoby szukać w podręcznikach na temat rozwoju życia na Ziemi. Macki odnalazły szyję śpiącego mężczyzny i wsunęły się pod kołdrę, żeby owinąć mu się wokoło rąk i nóg. Kiedy już owinęły się porządnie, skurczyły w jednym, gwałtownym uchu i Sherlock pofrunął przez łóżko, jakby nic nie ważył.  
Kiedy zęby tego czegoś, co było Johnem, wpiły się w długą, bladą nogę, Sherlock ocknął się wreszcie, z głośnym, zaskoczonym skowytem.  
W tej samej chwili potwór zniknął. Całkowicie i bez żadnego śladu, jakby go tu nigdy nie było.  
Sherlock wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał, z twarzą wykrzywiona bólem i obmacywał nogę przy kostce.  
Dyszał ciężko przez chwilę, uspokajając oddech i dzikie bicie serca, które dławiło go w gardle.  
Kiedy się ciut uspokoił, przymknął oczy i powiedział do siebie, cichym i niskim głosem, tak, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego na górze Johna:  
\- Cholera, nie możesz tego robić….  
Potem zapalił światło i zaczął oglądać głęboką ranę, z której płynęła krew.  
Jęknął, kiedy spróbował zbliżyć jej poszarpane brzegi, co spowodowało tylko więcej bólu i gwałtowniejszy wypływ krwi. Najpierw musiał ją zatamować.  
\- Muszę to zeszyć..-mruknął do siebie i owinął nogę podkoszulkiem, który wyciągnął z szuflady. Nie było czasu na długie rozważania. Sytuacja była gorsza, niż zazwyczaj, gorsza, niż to zapamiętał z przeszłości, ale dawno już mu się to nie zdarzało, wiec mógł coś przeoczyć.  
Nie chcąc nikogo budzić, pokuśtykał ostrożnie do łazienki po apteczkę, noga zaczęła boleć na serio, a na podkoszulku rozlewała się coraz większa palma krwi.  
\- Może sobie poradzę…- mruknął zachęcająco i zaczął przygotowywać się do szycia rany. Pościel i podkoszulek i piżama były zalane krwią i prawdopodobnie nie do odratowania, ale przynajmniej udało mu się nie uświnić niczego poza sypialnią. Tak- mógł to uznać za maleńki sukces, w tej całej kupie szajsu, przez który musiał przejść….  
Przez Johna!  
I nawet nie mógł go teraz obudzić i mu tego powiedzieć. Ani nawet zażądać jego lekarskiej opieki, czy choćby najmarniejszego zadośćuczynienia w przyszłości.  
To było cholernie niesprawiedliwe i kiedy detektyw zszywał sobie nogę zaciskając zęby, żeby nie jęczeć z bólu, myślał głównie o tym- jak niesprawiedliwe jest jego całe cholerne życie. To nie była jego wina, ale jak zwykle, to on musiał ponosić konsekwencje i nie mógł nawet poprosić o pomoc. Nawet Johna.  
Ale to nie było nic nowego- kiedyś nie mógł prosić o pomoc rodziców, potem nie mogli mu pomoc ci nieliczni ludzie, których nie odstraszył swoim charakterem.  
Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek mu pomogła w tej sytuacji, był Mycroft, ale jego akurat nie chciał o nic prosić. Nawet, kiedy sam był bezradny.  
Dlatego musiał się przyzwyczaić do pewnych niedogodności. Które dzisiaj w nocy przybrały wyjątkowo przykry obrót.  
Ale to także musiał znieść- protesty nie zdawały się na nic.  
Tak już było i kropka.  
Myślał, że już się do tego przyzwyczaił.  
Tyle tylko, że zawsze, gdy tak pomyślał (już wiele razy w ciągu swoich 36 lat) zdarzało się zawsze coś… co sprawiało, że jego poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją znikało, udowadniając mu, że do pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie można się przyzwyczaić.


End file.
